Old man in a new world
by LoganAustinGrasso
Summary: Imagine a world without Terry to become the new Batman. I thought of a cool future where Bruce stayed Batman and the struggles he would face, I also came up with some new "incarnations" for the villains. "The world is constantly changing...you either change with it. Or you die."
1. Constant Change

_Gotham…a system of cybernetic molecules working together to create a constructive society. Derek Powers has worked long and hard to create this new Gotham. With the help of ex-enemy of Batman, Edward Nashton, Powers has created self producing, self repairing androids. They work as if they were an ant colony. This is a new world, a new age. Not if I can help it._

My heavy metallic boots crush the ice and snow. My legs ache but keep moving. My cape blows in the harsh wind, it's December. Snow fall began two hours ago. I lift my arm and the grappling launches from my gauntlet. It hooks onto the next building and I launch through the air. I never liked relying on technology…but today it's what keeps me alive. It's what keeps me standing. I would slide off of the roof from the slippery sleet if it weren't for the cybernetic boots I'm wearing. Sometimes I reach for my belt and realize it isn't there. Because all the equipment I need is in my gauntlets. My suit consists of padding, at least that hasn't changed…except for what the padding is made of. Clunky metal, it makes me slow but it keeps me safe. I make the next leap just fine. The anarchist tags have gotten worse, the red symbol is clear as day painted on the side of the GCPD building. Anarchy is now older, he isn't a little kid rioting in the streets, he's killed. I duck down into the turnoff. Gotham is separated actually, Old Gotham is the original Gotham, and exactly how you knew it. Only difference is all power has been cut off, same with water. Although, what's worse is Harvey. After he got surgery to never be Two-face again…he attempted to do something much worse. He burned his entire face and instead of being Two-face, he has become the new Blackmask. He runs all of the original Gotham, how Powers has constructed it is a cybernetic island created across from Gotham. New Gotham. New Gotham runs on power stations like any other cities, only if these stations run out of power so do the robotic molecules which means any construct will crumble and sink to the bottom of the ocean. Joker has been targeting these stations…and what's worse is people support him. Things have changed, he's the hero…and I'm the villain.

**Author's Note:**

**I actually had a hard time writing this; originally how I thought up the story was Batman jumping rooftop to rooftop until he found the Joker. I also thought of how the other villains would be portrayed in this story. I want to share the ideas with you, but I'm not sure if I should continue it as a story or just type up the ideas for you to read. If you want more let me know in the review area, all it takes is one person. Thanks!**


	2. Alone and falling

Another breakin in progress. She's been getting more complicated ever since she got her new suit. Her mask is now replaced with a helmet, the eyes look like yellow lava lamps. Her whip is a metal handle that releases a laser type rope. Her gloves now have small lasers in them, that's how she gets into the buildings now. Her signature if you must, a burning red circle big enough for her to fit through. Yet again I enter one; I use my miniature flashlight to search the room for her. She taps my shoulder.

_How does she always sneak up on me?_

I feel the sharp pain of the laser whip wrapping around my waist. Her new suit enhances her strength, she swings me through the hole and I fall. I watch her leap onto the next building. I use the grappling in my gauntlet to swing onto the rooftop with her. I'm slower now; it's hard to keep up with her. I use my grappling again, this time to wrap it around her ankles and possibly stop her. Only she does something unexpected, claws project from her gloves and they snap the cable.

_Nobody can cut my wires…not that I know of._

I guess I am getting old if I didn't foresee this new weapon. She jumps to the next rooftop; this time I have no cable to help me. I try to take a shortcut by jumping onto a hovering car and then using that as a launch pad. I grab her ankle and we fall together. Luckily, another hovering car is passing by and we land on it. The driver panics and we fall off when he swerves. She uses her whip to swing from a flagpole; I desperately reach for a window ledge. I grab one. I'm not out of the chase just yet, I run along the ledge and leap onto a floating advertisement billboard, the hologram of Soda almost loses connection, but doesn't. I spot Selina on the second one across from mine. I get a running start and barley grab onto the other billboard. It can't support my weight thus it being a floating pole that projects images. It tilts, for a moment I think she may slip. She doesn't, she just jumps onto another roof. I fall…alone. I feel the sharp pain in my back when I hit the hard concrete floor below.


	3. Turf of Croc

Alive…it's what I've been for too long. I cheated death too long. I did it again; I open my eyes and find a crowd of civilians surrounding me. The cement beneath me is crushed into a pothole. Without Alfred to pick me up, I find myself bound to chairs, hanging over something deadly, anything you could think of that is life threatening. This time I find myself in the mist of confused eyes. These people haven't seen me for so long…I became a myth years ago. I refuse to let them see me any longer, especially broken and beaten. I'm supposed to give these people hope…how am I to do that when they see me fall like a bat with its wings clipped. I activate the blinding smoke; I gave up on smoke pellets years ago, now I have the smoke in the bottom of my shoes. It formulates up and faster, it also projects more fear into people. That's what I did…I scared them, they know I'm back now. I told you before…Joker somehow became this city's savior, its hope. I'm its enemy now…I'm the villain. I allow the smoke to hide me; I use the sewer manhole to escape. It was bad mistake…I agreed with Croc that he could have the sewers as his turf, if I ever returned to them then he could return to the surface. I just gave Gotham another burden. He leaps from the water and uses his weight to bring me down. He's heavier now, harder to shove off. He pushes my head underwater; he's trying to drown me.

Killer Croc: I told you to never return, but you couldn't listen, you couldn't allow me to live in peace!

I activate my rebreather; now that I can breathe I activate the taser on my gauntlet and stab it into Croc's neck. He and I roar in pain as the electricity feeds a current through Croc to the water and then me. I disable the taser before it's too late, before I lose consciousness again. It's too late for Croc; he falls on top of me. I can't breathe under his massive weight. I feel my consciousness slipping…everything goes dark around me...I allow myself to rest.


	4. Battle Wounds

My first sight when I wake up is the ceiling. The musty ceiling of the sewers; I get to my feet and lurk through the water. I try to recollect my thoughts and memories as I wander to who knows where. Croc is gone…he must've retreated when he woke. I don't think I harmed him too much. The rest of my journey consists of nothing but silence. I eventually arrive at the manor…Alfred doesn't greet me. The place is so…empty without him. I brighten up a little when I enter the cave; Ace jumps on me and tries to lick my face. It's good to have something normal in life like a dog. I wouldn't have Ace if it weren't for one fateful night. It's not like I found him at the kennel, I was visiting Crime Alley…one of Joker's men tried to get the jump on me. Ace bit him and nearly tore his arm off. He saved me…

Batman: Good boy.

I never like this part of the night. When I have to take off the armor…first I take off my gauntlet…or should I say my arm. I lost it when fighting Croc, he bit my arm and wouldn't let go, I had no choice but to cut it off or die. Next I disable the shoulder pads, they slide off easily, the joints and parts in the metallic bat-symbol on my chest begin unlocking themselves too. Like I told you before…I need the suit to stand. I fall backwards into my wheelchair when it unlocks. Just like Barbara I was shot and paralyzed…I would rather say that Joker or Mad Hatter did it…but to tell the truth. I've been having heart attacks…I had one while battling a gang one night. It threw me off and a lucky punk took the shot…ever since I could only stand when wearing my suit. It does help keep my identity a secret though, how could Bruce Wayne, a crippled, be Batman? I hate to see my reflection in the bat-computer screen…because when I take off my helmet I can see the scar Joker left me. Yeah…once I take off my suit…I'm a defenseless old man. Normally I'd have Alfred or Tim by my side…but I've been a stubborn man…I made a lot of mistakes in my life. I'll never be able to say sorry…


	5. Offers that can't be denied

I wheel myself outside; the cool misty air implies it may rain. Good thing I'm only checking my mail. I don't expect what I receive, a letter from Derek Powers. I wheel myself inside, Ace waits for me by the fireplace. I open the envelope and begin to read in my head.

_Dear Bruce,_

_This is Derek Powers, I'm sure you're well aware of the new city I created for the citizens of Gotham. I have a new order I would like to present. Believe it or not a few members of the board disagree, I need all of them on board. That's why I'm contacting you, you're Bruce Wayne, if you can't get them to sighn, nobody can. Please consider this offer._

_Sincerely,_

_Derek Powers_

I crumble the paper into a ball and toss it into the fire. Ace cries and paws at me.

Bruce: Are you hungry?

I wheel myself to the kitchen; I keep the dog food by the garbage can. It's hard, but I pour it into his bowl. While doing all this I have time to think about the offer I just received. If I go, I can get close enough and gain enough trust to discover his true intentions. Sometimes Bruce Wayne can be a help to Batman. I watch Ace eat as I try to decide whether or not I should go.

Talia: Look at yourself.

Talia…she never leaves me be for night, not anymore.

Bruce: I chose this path Talia.

Talia: And look where it got you, armless and legless.

Bruce: I manage.

Talia: It is not too late…the Lazarus pit can restore all-

I cut her off. I have to…it's the only way I can resist myself. Sometimes I do wonder whether I should step into the water or not. I can never admit it to her though…

Bruce: No, the pit may restore life and age, but it warps the mind, it makes people crazy.

Talia: My father is not crazy.

Bruce: Is he? Look at what he's done, he ordered you to kill me once. He ordered me to kill YOU; he even threatened to kill you if I didn't kill him.

Talia: No…you're wrong; my father only has good intentions.

Bruce: Maybe…but he uses bad methods.

Talia: Aside from my father, what makes you think that you'd go insane? You are pure my love.

Bruce: So was Jason…

Talia: That is where you are wrong…

I turn myself around…but she's gone. I hate these conversations…


	6. New Gotham

The party is filled with fools…

Powers: Bruce, I'm glad you decided to accept my offer.

Bruce: Don't get too full of yourself, my new appearance may…startle, a few people.

Powers: Not at all. Your presentation starts in an hour, until then…MINGLE!

It's weird…my enemy being polite to me. It makes me feel unsettled, like Joker inviting me over to Arkham for lunch. I don't take his advice; I just wait for the time to come. Or at least I would've…Selina is here. She has aged as well…her suit must be what keeps her going, same as me. She catches me off guard when she starts pushing my wheelchair through the crowd. I never knew how she was capable of sneaking up on me. She stops the wheelchair and parks it at a table.

Selina: What are you doing here Bruce?

Bruce: I'm going to ask you the same thing.

Selina: You first.

In all my years I discovered to just give women what they want.

Bruce: Powers invited me so he could get the board on his side.

Selina: We both know that isn't the real reason you came.

Bruce: I figured I could get close enough to discover his intentions. Then I could stop him once and for all.

Selina: Bruce…why are you doing this to yourself?

Bruce: I have nothing better to do. Now…why are YOU here?

Selina: Isn't it obvious? I'm going to pull a little heist.

Bruce: You know I'm going to stop you.

She whispers in my ear.

Selina: Try and keep up.

And with that…she's gone. I can hear Powers calling for me.

Powers: Bruce? Bruce, where are you? Oh, there you are! It's time for you to go on.

He wheels me on stage. I can tell people are scared by my new appearance, they should be.

Bruce: Ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to be back and let alone be with Powers when I return. So let this be the start of a new age…of a new Gotham.

The idiotic crowd cheers for me. Their cheers suddenly turn into screams and shrieks when the power goes out. At first I believe it's Selina…but an explosion three miles away proves it to be someone entirely worse…

Bruce: Joker.


	7. Old Gotham

The ripcord on my wheelchair activates the Batman armor. It latches to my back first so I'm capable of standing. The robotic arm rotates into place. Panels lift up on my legs; the machinonary works hard to lock my shoulders to the armor. My cowl begins armoring, the hooks connect my cape. When it's all done, I leap out of the nearest window. The flight tech in my suit activates and I glide past the skyscrapers. The power plant is exploding left and right, power shutting off here and there. I deactivate my flight tech and use the velocity to kick Joker.

Joker: Batsy? Boy, I haven't seen you in a long time.

He dusts himself off.

Batman: I'm tired of your games.

Joker: I don't think you understand guano man. I'm actually trying to HELP them!

He points to Old Gotham.

Batman: But I can't allow you to destroy an entire city in the process.

Joker: Oh who cares!

Batman: I care. People live here, good and hardworking people.

Joker: You're defending them? I never thought you'd be the bad guy and me the good guy. I guess you're so stubborn that when I change sides you have to change sides too.

He giggles at whatever humor he finds in his sentence.

Batman: You never changed sides. You're still the villain. And I'm going to stop you.

Joker: That's not what THEY think.

His smile widens as three helicopters approach our destination. Four plants destroyed…only two remain, he doesn't even have to destroy the other, once this one is gone…the whole city will drown.

Batman: I don't care what they think.

I thrust a jab at his throat, it makes contact. He gags and tries to keep away as I advance toward him. I uppercut his stomach, he coughs up blood. I don't let up, I can't. I follow up with a series of punches to his chest. I don't understand how he could still be standing. Not until my gauntlet snags his coat, the purple coat rips off of his body. A joint network of machines are connected to his flesh.

Joker: That's right; I got a little upgrade since last time too…

He grabs at my throat as an unforeseen bomb goes off. Then he speaks his final word which causes my heart, soul, and mind to sink with New Gotham.

Joker: BRUCE.

He laughs hysterically as the island falls apart, as the enormous towers fall. He won.

Batman: You finally won…

Part of me is glad I told him that, I told him what he wanted to hear before he died. We both fell into the harbor after that…it was hard to surface with the debris I had to dodge. Fire engulfed the surface at one point; the ocean was dragging me out to sea. It was horrifying…like a bad dream. Once I finally emerged from the water I could see the destruction he caused…like a nuke went off. I don't know whether to believe Joker died or lived that night…he always came back. The joker card in the water floats towards me. I just hang my head and give him a moment of honor. I think I'm the only one who would ever do such a thing like that. I may be as crazy as he said I am. I strolled through Old Gotham after that experience…I thought it would clear my head. The rotting buildings and dark alleys only confirmed it…Gotham has died tonight…and as I sit here on this lamppost…I think the Batman has died tonight too.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**That's the end of Old man in a new world! I was originally going to make it longer, but I figured this was the perfect place to end it. So I'm just going to describe what happens after this, this is sort of this universe's version of No Man's Land now. The "earthquake" devastated the new Gotham and parts were destroyed in the original Gotham. So as Bruce says at the end, Batman "died". Gordon is pretty much stuck with cleaning up the streets until he eventually returns and we all know how Gordon feels about that. So, I hope you like my story and thoughts, let me know YOUR thoughts!**


End file.
